


Vignettes

by grrriliketigers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty drabbles chronicling the relationships between Regina, Emma and Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdybedahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/gifts).



Ruby rolled her hips, bucking hard into the thrusting toy as Regina worked the purple dildo inside her. "Fuck." Ruby cursed, her bucking becoming more frenzied as she neared her release. 

But Regina wasn't done with her fun just yet. The dildo slowed to an agonizing pace and Ruby grunted in frustration. " _Regiiina_..." 

"Patience is a virtue, pet." Regina purred. She put two fingers into her mouth and swirled her tongue around before removing them and slipping them down between their bodies. 

Ruby stilled, anticipating Regina's move. Fingers glided over her clit and Ruby gripped fistfuls of Egyptian cotton sheets.

**

There were days when it was very lonely being the only one who remembered their old lives. Some days Regina wished that _someone_ would acknowledge the old hurts. 

Some days Regina wanted to forgive and be forgiven; some days she wanted to be screamed at, anything. 

Those days she didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Graham didn't remember what she'd done to him and Ruby certainly didn't remember. Some days coming with them seemed like a well-practiced lie. 

Those days she'd lie in bed and slip her hand into her own panties and work to a quick release.

**

Emma's breath hitched and her eyes sought out Regina's. Regina's dark eyes locked on hers and Emma felt herself melting in the brunette's arms. Regina's sultry gaze and the fingers buried deeply inside her were enough to send her over the edge. 

Emma's head lolled back and she let out a long groan as her body spasmed around the mayor. 

Regina eased her onto her back on the bed. Emma hadn't been with a woman before but it felt so perfect and right to be with Regina. Regina had a way of making Emma feel like nothing else even existed. 

**

It was hard to get used to the lack of anonymity in Storybrooke. In Boston she never saw the same people twice but in Storybrooke everyone knew everyone. It was practically impossible to have anonymous sex under circumstances like that. 

Emma wasn't ready for what being exclusive with Regina meant. Emma was a woman who grew up with no one and suddenly she had a kid and, what, a wife? 

Honestly, it wasn't as though Regina was exclusive with her or even expressed a desire to be. Something nagged at Emma though as she sought distraction in anonymous sex now.

**

The town meeting dragged on, various town members taking to the podium as the mayor and sheriff sat together to the side. 

"I can't wait to get you home." Regina whispered, miming reading her agenda. 

Emma shifted. 

"As soon as this meeting is over I'm going to have my way with you." 

Emma flushed with arousal, praying that no one was looking at them. Regina continued unbidden. "I'm going to push you down on your hands and knees." She turned the page in her agenda, licking the tip of her finger. "I'm going to make you beg." 

Emma whimpered helplessly.

**

Regina being a woman of her word, Emma found herself on her hands and knees on the mayor's queen bed. The palm of Regina's hand collided with Emma's hot skin and Emma moaned wantonly. Regina followed it by dipping her fingers into Emma's pussy and dragging the wet digits up to tease her clit. 

"God..." 

"You can call me Regina." The brunette smirked. "Or your highness." 

"Feels so good..." Emma whimpered, her limbs trembling as she arched back. 

Regina pressed harder; Emma gasped a moan. 

"Do you want to come?" 

"Desperately..." 

"What's the magic word?" 

"Oh fuck," Emma panted " _please_!"

**

As if sex with Regina wasn't hot enough, she went and got her magic back. Sex after she got her magic back was just different - Emma could practically feel her body pulsating with it whenever they were close. 

And it seemed to fuel Regina's libido. Which is how they ended up half naked in Regina's office, their fingers thrusting in and out of each other. 

Emma probably wasn't going to orgasm in this position but Regina's ministrations felt amazing and Emma loved watching Regina in full concentration and then come undone, her eyes swirling purple and fading back to brown.

**

Sex in Regina's office was one thing, her door had a lock on it and people were afraid of her and very unlikely to drop by unexpectedly. Sex in the jail cell was an entirely different matter. 

Regina held onto the bars to keep herself steady as Emma's head bobbed between her thighs. "God, Emma..." Regina's head lolled back. 

"I'm a little hurt no one thought to invite me." They heard Ruby's voice from the bullpen. 

Emma looked somewhat stricken. Regina batted eyelashes, looking amazing with her just-fucked hair and coy smile. 

"There's always room for one more." Regina purred.

**

It scared her how addicted she was to Regina - and Emma had been addicted to plenty of things in her life. She needed her; she craved her. It only got worse once her magic was back - intense and electric. 

It was a relief sometimes to have Ruby between them taking some of Regina's attention. Emma liked to watch Regina and Ruby, it was always frenzied and rough and they let out wanton moans and curses. 

Emma liked the circle her clit with her finger, timing her ministrations to the cries of the brunettes, letting go at exactly the same moment.

**

Regina not-so-secretly loved when Ruby and Emma decided to gang up on her. That evening as she was handcuffed naked to her headboard was no exception. 

Regina's arm muscles ached as she held her arms up in front of her. She was on her knees, ass up in the air, waiting, feigning impatience for the sake of the game. 

"Do you think we should give her what she wants?" Emma asked Ruby conspiratorially. 

Ruby grinned, "not quite yet." 

Cool air ghosted across Regina's heated flesh, her nipples hardening. She ached to be touched, spanked, fucked but she would not beg.

**

"I think she's getting impatient." Ruby drawled with a grin. 

Emma knelt on the bed next to Regina and dropped a kiss to her shoulder blade and then kissed slowly down the curve of her spine. Ruby dragged her nails down the left side of Regina's back and Regina throbbed with arousal. 

Emma's fingers teased up the inside of Regina's thighs; Regina pushed back, aching for more but Emma pulled away. 

"Fuck." Regina snarled. "Will someone fuck me already?" 

Emma and Ruby shared a conspiratorial smile. "There's the Regina we know and love." 

Emma thrust three fingers deeply into Regina.

**Author's Note:**

> Used femslash100 for some kinkspiration: http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html


End file.
